User blog:RemosPendragon/Featured Article criterias (part 2)
OK..... let's get ON this thing next. I think that I don't need to whine about the pics anymore so... here is some thoughts concerning the featured articles that at this point are of no good. For these following criterias, I've used Star Wars Fanon's rules for FA 'cos they seem to be quite good. Being not as strict though, as we have a bit less users and articles than SW-fanon. General requirements Article has to be: #Finished (at least to a point that unfinishnedness is not a problem and doesn't affect the reading experience) #Not subject to "QualityIssue", "Stub" or "NCF", nor "Warning" text for anything #Correctly categorized #Proof-red, well written and stylized, meaning... ##...it has to be free of spelling and grammatic failures ##...it has to have appropriate infoboxes ##...it has to be long enough to provide your stomach at least half-full but not overhelming novel ##...its headings and spacing between paragraphs have to be done in a way appropriate to this particular site ##...if article has pictures, they may not disturb the article's overall layout by breaking headings or templates and may not be used if not seemed neccessary. Better without than with too many. #Detailed and comprehensive, meaning... ##..."must be written in an encyclopedic format with no point of view in the detail, though the detail does not have to be novella-like detail. The detail must also contain all relevant major facts and plot points." ##..."the article must not be a Mary Sue as specified by the following requirements for certain types of articles." #Have introduction (or overview) that summarizes the entire page in no more than 300 words. #Article has to follow every policy that the Great Lords of 40k fanon have decided #have absolutely no red links. #have no links as headings #have no overwhelming table of contents Special requirements Characters (straight from SW-fanon) A Featured Article nominee detailing a character must: #… have a detailed history section describing all aspects of the characters life. This includes his early life, his rise to power/fame/fortune, how he was able to maintain his power/fame/fortune or how he lost it. A detailed explanation of his death, if he is dead, and the events immediately after his death must also be given. #… have four specific sections detailing the character outside of the history: ##If said information is available, a “Legacy” section is required on all character articles. ##The article must have a detailed Personality and traits section, one that actually contains weaknesses and faults rather than gushing praise of who the person was. ##The article must have a detailed Talents and abilities section. ##While it is not required, it is suggested that the article have a detailed Relationships section. This does not just mean relationships with a loved one, but rather it should be relationships with anyone who the character came into a great deal of contact with. This includes loved ones, friends, associates, enemies, etc. The section should analyze the relationships in the same format that the Personality and traits is analyzed. Organization Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing an organization must: #… have a detailed and realistic history section that state three main plot points, and this is especially important for articles that claim to have been powerful and strong throughout time. These include why the organization came into power, how it came into power and how they retained powers. The latter of the three includes wars, battles, treaties and anything else that allows an organization to retain power. ##If the story is unfinished, the ending of the history section must be left open to interpretation. The author must simply end the story or state that it was unknown what happened. Articles saying that an organization lasted for thousands of years without any detailed explanation as to how or why that happened will not be accepted. ##If the story is finished, the history section must detail how and why the organization fell, why they were or were not able to rise up again and how they did or did not rise up again. #… have the following five major sections, not counting the history section, if the organization is a government. ##A detailed section describing all branches of the government. If it is a democracy (most likely only planetary organizations may be democracy), the article must go into detail about the make up of and cooperation between the executive, legislative and judicial branches. If it is a dictatorship, the article must go into detail about the powers of the dictator. ##A detailed section describing the economy of the government, including whether or not it is a free market, also including the reasons why it is or is not. It must also include the type of currency, what the currency is worth and how it is used. A more detailed history of the economy should also be included, describing any possibly recessions, surpluses, deficits, crashes, etc. it might have had. ##A detailed section describing all aspects of the society and culture, including the type of entertainment the people enjoy and the type of lifestyles the people lead. ##A detailed section describing the military of the government. This section should include the hierarchy of the military, who the overall commander is, what types of forces the military uses for specific excursions, what branches the military employs and the tactics of the military in any given war. Device/Vehicle Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a technological device, including weapons, must: #… have a detailed characteristics section describing all aspects of the device’s design, appearance and usage. #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation of the device and the major events it was used in during its history. This includes how it was employed in wars and any other type of conflict or mission. ##...and if STC, where STC was found, when, by whom and which forge world took it under its production first, what were setbacks and if contradictory to some canon-vehicle, why this was so good it got into production in the first place #… have a detailed armaments section describing all of the weapons and weapons system used in the craft, if it has any weapons. #… have a detailed systems section describing all of the major systems other than weapons. This section should include the navigation system and engine systems, as well as any other system deemed relevant. #… have a detailed variations section describing all of the variations of the design used on other classes of vehicles, if any. This should include forge world of origin and other known worlds that produce this particular design. Species Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a species, be it sentient or otherwise, must: #… have a detailed section covering all aspects of the biology and appearance of the species. This includes the average and maximum age (in Terran years) of the species, any distinguishing features it has from other species and what species they were biologically similar to. The appearance section should also cover the perception of the species by those who were not members of that species. #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the creation, evolution, and cultural history starting at the time of their first civilizations. This should also include any and all contact with outsiders. #… have a detailed society and culture section covering all aspects of the topic including whether there is self-governance or outside governance, economics and all other pertinent aspects of society. #… have a detailed religion section covering all aspects of the species’ religion, assuming that they practice any form of religion. Planet Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a planet must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the planet’s history. This includes the planet’s initial formation, colonization, any wars or conflicts it fought including civil wars and what happened during the later years of its existence. If it was destroyed, that must also be covered in detail. #… have a detailed planetary features section covering all parts of the planet’s terrain on all areas of the planet, as well as the weather in the various areas of the planet. This should also include any other unique features the planet has. #... have detailed ORBITAL features, such as rotation period, distance from its sun, moons and similar scientic stuff #… have a detailed society section covering every aspect of all cultures on the planet, all governments on the planet and all currencies on the planet. #… have a detailed flora and fauna section covering at least two major forms of plant life and at least one major form of animal life found on the planet, assuming the planet is capable of harboring life. War/Battle Requirements A Featured Article nominee detailing a war or a battle must: #… have a detailed history section covering all aspects of the history of the war or battle. The section should focus mostly on the major aspects of a war and should not deviate into personal stories about characters that would best be saved for the characters articles. However, if parts of those personal stories are important to understanding events in the war or battle, then it is expected that they be included. The history section must also include a section on the aftermath, detailing what happened immediately after the war or battle as a cause of it. #If said information is available, a “Legacy” section is required on all war/battle articles. Overview Mostly, the SW-fanon's criterias for FAs seem to be plausible enough. I think there has to be some sort of grinding and polishing that it fits better to 40k-lore in general, but otherwise I find it absolutely good. Of course there is one thing to do before making FA criterias... fixing the DAMN CANON POLICY as I suggested. It needs to be rewritten and I mean it. Canon policy at the moment screams for rewriting but you admins are too damn busy with growing your virtual-penis in chat. If you don't see what is wrong with the canon policy... and with other policies as well, you seriously do not deserve to be admins at all. You tell me, where on this site it is written that the posting of house rules is forbidden? I can give you hint, it is not on rules-page. After that, tell me where it is stated that images need to be put in categories? Hint: not found on rules-page either!! See what I mean? Cheers! =Policy rules= That popped in my mind when reading/copying/writing this blog post: #Any fan-made organization may not overcome any major Imperial organizations, if not rebel. No faction or organization may not be assigned to same duties or otherwise contradict following factions: ##Inquisition (by any means, none is to have inquisition's power) ##High Lords of Terra ###Adeptus Ministorum ####Schola Progenium ###Adeptus Mechanicus ###Adeptus Terra ####Arbites ####Custodes ####Astra Telepathica #####League of Black Ships #####Schola Psykana ####Astronomica ####Administratum #####The Departmento Munitorum #####The Officio Assassinorum #####The Estate Imperium #####The Historical Revision Unit #####The Officio Medicae #####The Logis Strategos #####The Strategic Collective #####The Tithes Chamber Notaries, sub. Planetary Census (Abhumans) #####Rogue Traders #####Astra Militarum or Officio Prefectus ######and their sub-organizations: Vendorum, Militarum, Auxilia, Regimentos and Ordinatus #####Imperial Navy ######Navilis Nobilite #If vehicle or weapon is "planetary", such as Ragnarok, it may not be STC and may not be widely deployed Category:Blog posts